Three Thousand Roses
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Tiga ribu mawar telah terkumpul. Walau begitu, kau tak akan pernah kembali lagi padaku. Sesuatu terjadi pada Zero yang membuatnya berada dalam garis waktu yang tidak seharusnya. Dan kisah kembali terulang. Please review.
1. Prologus

**Disclaimer : _Vampire Knight isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

* * *

><p><em>Waktu…<em>

…_merupakan sesuatu yang sakral dan sangat diharamkan untuk mengubahnya._

_Sesuatu yang dapat membengkokkan waktu adalah hal yang tabu dalam garis takdir dan nasib. Baik oleh _Fate_ dan _Destiny_._

_Namun, Chronos sang penyihir waktu melakukan kesalahan._

_Dan sekarang di tempat itu..._

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUS<strong>

* * *

><p>Angin bersalju berhembus menyapu wajahnya, membuat helai rambut perak menari, dan juga membawa aroma kental yang membuat suatu makhluk mabuk dalam euphoria ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Mata violet sesekali melirik ke arah seorang gadis berambut cokelat gelap yang ikut berlari bersamanya, memastikan bahwa gadis itu masih berada di dekatnya.<p>

_Tak ada habis-habisnya_. Cengkeramannya pada pistol perak beronamen mengencang, suara letusan keras memecah keheningan malam. _Kalau begini, Yuuki akan…_

Aroma para vampir level E memenuhi indera penciumannya, jika hanya itu saja tidak apa-apa, tetapi bau menyakitkan dari darah satu-satunya jenis makhluk yang dapat menyiksa vampir juga sudah menyebar di sekitar hutan.

Darah penyihir.

Mencium bau darahnya sudah membuat vampir tak mampu berfungsi cukup baik, meminum darahnya… darah yang penuh racun itu… akan membuat vampir merasakan sakit seperti organ dalam meleleh secara perlahan sampai mereka hancur jadi abu. Itulah mitos yang selama ini dia dengar dalam organisasi. Dia hanya mendengar tentang mereka saat pembelajaran sejarah.

Dan sekarang, penyihir yang seharusnya sudah punah pada akhir zaman _ancestor_ itu menyerang mereka.

Dia tersentak berhenti, terbelalak menatap jurang yang membentang di depan mereka. Tangannya terbentang menahan beban tubuh Yuuki yang nyaris jatuh.

"Khukhukhu… akhirnya berhenti juga." Suara feminin yang terkesan merendahkan terdengar. Mereka berbalik, menatap waspada ke arah sosok wanita berambut merah tua yang adalah salah satu penyihir perlahan keluar dari kegelapan hutan, senyum sinis menghiasi bibir ranum wanita itu. "Permainan kejar-kejaran ini semakin membosankan, tahu," lanjut wanita itu bosan, memandang jemarinya sendiri seakan tengah memeriksa keindahan kukunya.

Lelaki itu hanya diam memandang tajam penyihir itu, cahaya rembulan menyinari samar rambut keperakannya. Dia melepas pegangannya pada gadis vampir ditangannya, selangkah maju ke depan gadis itu untuk melindunginya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat _deal_?" aju wanita itu, tersenyum licik. "Kau berikan gadis kecil di belakangmu dan aku akan membiarkanmu hidup."

Dia bisa merasakan cengkeraman Yuki di lengannya mengetat. "Kalau aku menolak?" tanyanya, dingin dan penuh perhitungan.

Senyuman si penyihir semakin lebar. "Kau akan menjadi bulan-bulanan para budakku yang manis." Segerombol besar level E keluar dari balik hutan di belakang wanita itu, tatapan merah kelaparan penuh nafsu membunuh bercahaya bagai fluorosen di malam hari.

Dia menegang, otaknya berputar memikirkan rencana. "Yuuki, pergilah sendiri. Aku akan melawan mereka."

Mata Yuuki melebar mendengarnya, alisnya lalu menaut serius, menggeram tanda tak setuju. "Tidak! Mereka terlalu banyak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melawan mereka sendirian!" teriaknya, jemarinya menelusuri senjata miliknya satu-satunya.

"Jangan membantah!"

"Kau tak bisa memerintahku soal ini!"

"Aw… cepat, aku tak punya waktu lama," sela si penyihir, membuat perdebatan terhenti. "Kuhitung dari lima." Dia menelusuri kukunya dengan malas, matanya menutup. "Lima…"

Pegangan Yuki pada Artemis mengetat.

"Empat…"

Jemari lelaki itu bergerak di sisi pahanya, seakan menulis sesuatu di udara.

"Tiga…"

Wujud Artemis berubah.

"Dua…"

Kesunyian merambah.

"Satu…"

Bersamaan dengan itu, para level E menerjang. Sebagian dari mereka melompat tinggi untuk menyerang dua orang itu dari atas. Lelaki itu mengayunkan tangannya yang terbungkus cahaya merah ke depan. Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul.

"Verschwinde vampir," gumam lelaki itu, menatap tanpa ekspresi para level E di dekat mereka hancur.

Mata Yuuki dan si penyihir terbelalak. Dentuman ledakan akibat dari level E yang hancur bergema kencang. Angin menyapu debu-debu sisa sesuatu yang sebelumnya disebut tubuh.

Senyum si penyihir memudar, sementara para level E di dekatnya mundur selangkah karena terkejut dan juga takut. "Jadi, kau tahu sihir juga?" ucapnya serius. Dia tak bisa meremehkan situasi ini. Ini menarik.

"Kau…" gumam Yuuki, masih merasa terkejut.

Lelaki itu tak menjawab. Jemarinya mulai bergerak, menuliskan sesuatu lagi. Si penyihir yang menyadari itu segera menggumamkan sesuatu, bola cahaya kecil muncul di tangannya, melesat ke arah dua orang yang menjadi mangsanya.

Dia mengernyit saat bola cahaya itu mengenai tangannya, membongkar lingkaran sihir yang melindungi mereka berdua. Para level E kembali menyerang, dia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pistol, menembaki secepat dan sebanyak mungkin level E.

Artemis berayun, menghancurkan sebagian level E yang menyerang. Yuuki berlari, sembari terus menebas musuh yang menghalangi, sebelum dia berdiri saling membelakangi dengan lelaki yang melindunginya.

Sepasang mata violet memandang tajam ke sekeliling. _Tch, aku harus segera membawa yuuki pergi dari sini. Tapi bagaimana caranya?_ Dia semakin memfokuskan pandangannya, terbelalak sedikit saat melihat sinar hitam kecil berbentuk oval di tengah dahi si penyihir. _Itu…_

"Yuuki," panggilnya pelan. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menoleh, sembari tangannya mengayunkan senjatanya ke arah lima level E yang hamper menerkam mereka. "Kau cepat lari dan bersembunyi di balik pohon di sana."

"Hei, apa yang…" ucapan Yuuki terhenti, mata melebar seakan menyadari sesuatu. "Kau… jangan-jangan… kau mau..."

"Aku akan menghancurkan seluruh level E sekaligus dengan ini." Cahaya keperakan dari pistol yang dia pegang melingkupi lengannya. "Dan aku tidak mau kau dianggap musuh dan ikut dihancurkan pula."

"Tapi, itu menghisap darahmu! Ingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali kau menggunakannya!"

"Tidak ada cara lain." Cahaya di lengannya berubah bentuk seperti tali yang melilit. "Jika tidak melakukan ini, hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja sampai mereka menangkap kita." Alisnya menaut, mengernyit, merasakan cahaya itu melilit lengannya lebih erat, menusuk masuk ke dalam pembuluh darahnya.

Yuuki terdiam, pegangannya pada Artemis mengerat, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Setelah dia menebas sepulu level E lain, dia berlari menuju pohon besar di ujung hutan dekat jurang. "Jika ada sesuatu yang salah denganmu, aku akan ke tempatmu! Walaupun 'itu' menganggapku musuh, mengerti!" teriaknya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sesaat. Sinar matanya kemudian kembali memancarkan keseriusan. Wujud cahaya yang melilit lengannya semakin jelas, warna perak mengilap diterpa cahaya rembulan yang samar terlihat, duri-duri menghiasi suatu sulur yang pergerakannya semakin liar.

Sulur-sulur itu lalu menyerang para level E, menghancurkan mereka sekaligus, membuat si penyihir terbelalak. Dan dalam waktu singkat, semua level E di sekitar mereka hancur, hanya pasir menumpuk yang perlahan tertiup angin menjadi tanda adanya level E sebelumnya.

Salah satu sulur dengan cepat menerjang si penyihir, tepat ke arah dahinya. Wanita itu tersentak menyadarinya, refleks melompat ke belakang tatkala sulur tersebut nyaris menusuknya.

"Ini…" gumam wanita berambut merah itu, rasa terkejut masih menguasainya, dengan anggun menghindari serangan demi serangan sulur. _Kupikir itu hanyalah rumor, tak kusangka itu nyata. Senjata paling mematikan dalam klan hunter, yang bisa memusnahkan makhluk apapun. Hasil dari kutukan dalam cabang keluarga terkuat, yang menurut mitos tak pernah lagi terlihat sejak akhir zaman generasi baru. Weiβe Rose, atau disebut juga…_

"…Shirobara," ucap si penyihir, menatap tak percaya sulur-sulur yang menyerangnya dan yang melingkupi tubuh lelaki musuhnya itu. _Ini gawat,_ batinnya cemas, _lengah sedikit saja nyawa bisa melayang. _

Lelaki itu menggertakkan giginya, dia bisa merasakan darahnya terkuras dengan sangat cepat, pandangannya mengabur dan tubuhnya melemas. Dia tidak meminum darah sejak setengah tahun lalu, dan tidak minum tablet sejak dua bulan lalu, _bloodlust _mulai menguasainya. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan ini secepatnya atau dia tak akan sanggup.

Si penyihir mengernyit ketika salah satu sulur menyerempet sikunya, dan menjerit saat tangan kirinya menjadi pasir, membuat konsentrasinya hilang dan tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan keras. Untungnya, dia sempat berguling tepat saat sulur menyerang, membuat ledakan di tanah. Dengan hati-hati, penuh rasa sakit, dia bangkit berdiri kembali.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah," gumamnya gelap. "Dendam tiga ribu tahun ini harus terbayarkan!"

Dia menggumamkan suatu mantra, cahaya hitam berbalut putih muncul dari telapak tangannya, membentuk suatu petir dan menyerang, yang ternyata tidak berhasil karena sulur itu terlalu kuat. Dia mengeluarkan sihir lain, suara ledakan menghiasi malam yang biasanya hening.

Bola energi, lingkaran sihir, elemental, charm, mantera sihir. Serangan demi serangan terus dilancarkan, pertarungan semakin keras dan semakin diselimuti kematian.

Di tengah-tengah gelombang kesadaran yang menipis karena kurangnya darah, sepasang mata violet membelalak. _Celaka!_ Sulur-sulur berduri perlahan memudar dan menghilang.

_Kesempatan!_ Si penyihir menyeringai melihat tubuh lelaki yang menjadi musuhnya sempoyongan, gumaman mantera segera terdengar, bola energi hitam dengan petir mengelilinginya muncul di tangannya. Dia melompat tinggi-tinggi, mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "KAISER INFEROS!" teriaknya, tangannya melempar bola energi tepat ke arah lelaki itu.

"GEFRORENE TROPFEN!"

Kedua sihir beradu, cahaya membutakan bersinar, membuat ledakan besar berbentuk kubah. Asap dan debu bercampur menjadi satu. Yuuki memejamkan matanya erat, berpegangan pada pohon, tatkala angin ledakan yang kencang menghantam. Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya, melihat asap yang mengelilingi tempat itu mulai memudar, terlihat dua sosok yang masih samar berdiri berhadapan sangat dekat. Angin hutan bertiup kencang, membawa asap bersamanya, memperjelas pandangan Yuuki terhadap dua sosok itu.

Si penyihir dan lelaki yang melindungi dirinya itu berdiri sangat dekat, terpaku diam seakan waktu berhenti. Luka-luka menghiasi tubuh yang berlumur darah dan tanah, pakaian compang-camping bagai dirobek-robek oleh anjing, salju yang menutupi tanah tempat mereka berdua berpijak menghilang, seperti adanya _black hole_ yang menghisapnya.

Perlahan, wanita itu jatuh membungkuk ke arah lelaki di hadapannya. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Pistol lelaki itu mengacung ke dada si penyihir. Dia bisa merasakan nafasnya di wajahnya, melihat tatapan tajam mata biru yang dingin itu terpaku pada mata violetnya. Tatapan yang penuh kegeraman dan dendam.

Tangan mulus namun mengancam itu mengelus lehernya, di daerah tatonya berada. Gumaman sesuatu terdengar, tangan tersebut lalu membentuk posisi seakan mencekik, membuatnya mengernyit dan refleks bergerak.

DOR!

Penyihir itu menjerit, hampir merobek lengan seragam lelaki yang menjadi lawannya itu sementara dia jatuh.

"Mati kau, penyihir jalang!" teriak lelaki itu, menembakkan pistolnya lagi dan lagi, penuh dengan aura membunuh.

Darah hitam mengalir deras di tubuh penyihir. Dia terkesiap sakit saat peluru membuat lubang di tubuhnya satu demi satu. Sinar matanya perlahan memudar, menandakan bahwa dia akan menjemput maut tidak lama lagi. Seringai kecil tersungging di bibirnya, dia menjulurkan tangannya yang berbalut cahaya ungu indigo, mendorong tubuh lelaki berambut perak yang sudah lemas itu.

"SEMPITERNA MUTIATO SEXUS!" teriak penyihir, tersedak darah yang memenuhi mulutnya, ambruk menggelepar di tanah bersalju, sebelum akhirnya kehidupan meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Mata Yuuki melebar melihat tubuh lelaki yang melindunginya oleng, dia berlari secepat mungkin, berusaha mencapai tempat lelaki itu tepat waktu.

Namun ternyata nasib mengatakan hal lain, tatapannya menjadi horor ketika tubuh lelaki itu jatuh ke jurang. Tangannya yang terjulur tak mampu meraih tubuhnya, tak mampu melakukan apa-apa sementara tubuh lelaki itu perlahan menghilang dalam kegelapan jurang.

"ZEEEERRRRROOOOOO!"

.

.

_In tincidunt tempus trivium…_

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N :**

Fic Vampire Knight saya yang kedua.

(bows) Maaf bila ceritanya jelek dan tidak memuaskan.

Please review if don't mind.

…..

…..

….

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : _Vampire Knight isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

* * *

><p>"<strong>But all these were things he could not want, because they were things he could not have,<strong>

**and wanting what you could not have lead to misery and madness."**

– _**Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**THREE THOUSAND ROSES**

**PART 01**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di sebuah desa di tengah gunung digemparkan oleh sesuatu. Para warga yang tengah melakukan aktivitas mereka, menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dan bergegas berkumpul di pintu gerbang desa untuk melihat seorang lelaki berumur belasan tahun berlari melewati mereka dengan bola air raksasa mengikuti perlahan di belakangnya.

Bola air itu melayang-layang di belakang si lelaki remaja. Terlihat sesosok tubuh terbaring tak sadarkan diri di dalam bola air tersebut. Tubuh itu terlihat kacau, pakaiannya compang-camping, lebam dan luka menghiasi kulit putih yang – entah itu karena luka atau memang sudah alami – pucat.

Ketika lelaki remaja itu mencapai sebuah kolam air mancur berbentuk lingkaran yang menandakan pusat desa, seorang pria berumur duapuluhan muncul melalui sekumpulan warga yang kaget dan yang tengah berbisik-bisik, terengah-engah karena dia berlari dari kediamannya kemari.

"Ichii-sama? Apa ini? Siapa ini? Dari mana kau…" Pria itu berhenti untuk menarik nafas, dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Apa yang terjadi, Ichii-sama?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang cukup tenang. "Siapa yang kamu bawa?"

Pandangan lelaki remaja itu teralih pada pria berambut jingga itu. "Aku tidak tahu, Takamiya-san," jawabnya pelan, angin berhembus menyingkirkan helai rambut perak yang menutupi sepasang mata merah muda yang terkesan dingin. "Aku menemukannya di dasar jurang pagi ini. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi kita tak akan pernah tahu jika kita tidak segera membawanya ke tempat Maria-neesama." Dia menggerakkan tangannya, bola air itu perlahan menipis sedikit, menampakkan bola-bola merah kecil yang melayang-layang di tengah bola air.

Mata Takamiya Akito melebar. Darah. Gumpalan-gumpalan kecil itu darah. Dan jumlahnya sangat banyak. Sosok di dalam bola air itu terluka sangat parah!

"Panggil Maria-sama!" teriaknya pada barisan wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dan ternyata hal itu tidak diperlukan karena beberapa detik setelah perintahnya, kerumunan terbelah lagi dan keluar seorang wanita berambut perak yang sama seperti milik Ichii.

Maria, yang merupakan _healer_ di desa, tanpa melihat kemanapun langsung berlutut di samping bola air itu. Ichii menggerakkan tangannya lagi, bola air itu kini berubah menjadi seperti ular, melilit melingkupi tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri, menampakkan sosok orang itu dengan jelas di mata Maria.

Maria tidak perlu melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, bahkan para warga desa yang mengelilingi mereka pun tahu sekali keadaan orang itu – mendengar para warga terkesiap keras-, bahwa keadaan orang ini sudah teramat parah dan kritis. Dia melirik lelaki remaja yang merupakan adiknya itu, dan berdiri. "Ichii, cepat bawa dia ke rumah,tapi lakukan dengan lembut. Aku menduga bahwa luka yang dideritanya bukan hanya luka-luka luar. Dia kritis." Ichii mengangguk, dan segera membawa orang yang dia temukan ke rumah. Maria mengalihkan pandangannya menuju para warga desa. "Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Jika ada dari kalian yang mau mendonasikan darah, silahkan ikut dengan kami!" sahutnya. Dia lalu mendelik ke arah Akito. "Dan kau…" katanya, sembari mengedikkan kepalanya menuju para warga yang mengelilingi mereka. "Lakukan tugasmu sebagai kepala desa. Beri aku dan adikku ruang."

Mulut Akito terbuka, matanya melebar ketika dia menyadari maksud dari gestur Maria. "Kau… maksudmu kau ingin aku berdiri menahan kerumunan ini?" tanyanya tak percaya, sementara tangannya melambai ke sekelilingnya.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan tugasmu sebagai kepala desa dengan benar selama setidaknya dua puluh menit… dan jaga agar jendela-jendela dan pintu rumahku tidak dipenuhi oleh kerumunan orang yang mengintip karena penasaran, sementara aku merawat orang itu. Mereka tidak begitu membuat kau terintimidasi, iya, kan? Kau yang disebut sebagai Honno'o no Shishi pasti bisa menangani warganya, kan?" lanjutnya, sebelum berbalik pergi mengejar Ichii, meninggalkan kepala desa yang gelagapan.

Beberapa menit berlari melalui tumpukkan salju di jalanan, Maria akhirnya sampai di rumahnya. Rumah bergaya jepang yang besar dan luas, dengan desain artistik. Dia membuka pintu dengan cepat, berlari masuk, dan dengan satu lambaian tangan, pintu menutup dan mengunci sendiri di belakangnya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama ketika dia masuk ruang dimana para pasien biasanya ditempatkan.

Dia melihat Ichii berdiri di tengah ruangan, matanya bergerak-gerak bimbang antara melihat Maria atau tetap mengawasi orang yang dia bawa.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Maria menghamparkan kain tebal di atas ranjang. "Taruh dia di sini, perlahan." Lalu dia melihat Ichii menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan anggun.

Air yang mengelilingi orang itu bergerak, terbang melayang mengantarkan tubuh tak berdaya itu ke atas ranjang. Punggungnya yang pertama mendarat, disusul kepalanya, lalu kedua tangannya dibaringkan dengan rapi di sisi tubuhnya, air tersebut dengan lancar dan lembut bergerak secara konstan untuk menurunkan tubuh yang dibawanya ke ranjang, dan yang terakhir mendarat di ranjang adalah kedua kakinya.

Tepat setelah Ichii menghilangkan sihir airnya, Maria menutup kedua matanya, telinganya dengan tajam mendengarkan pergerakan aliran darah. Beberapa tulang patah. Maria mendiagnosis bahkan tanpa menyentuh apapun. Tidak, tulang itu bukan patah, tapi hancur. Dia bisa mendengar darah mengalir di antara serpihan tulang. Pinggul rusak. Tulang tangan dan kaki retak. Baru mendapat diagnosis yang itu saja sudah membuat Maria mengernyit simpati. Tidak heran Ichii menggunakan sihir airnya untuk membawa orang ini, jika Ichii menggendongnya… Maria mengigit bibir, '_...orang ini pasti sudah mati karena fragmen tulang-tulangnya akan merobek organ-organ dalamnya sampai hancur.' _Kematian yang paling menyakitkan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" bisik Maria pelan. Tidak bahkan korban perang mengalami luka seperti ini. Orang ini masih hidup saja sudah seperti keajaiban.

"Aku menemukannya… di dasar jurang," ujar Ichii, suaranya memperlihatkan keragu-raguan yang jarang diperlihatkannya. "Sepertinya dia jatuh dan menghantam batu-batu yang menonjol di tengah-tengah jurang."

Maria menahan senyum yang ingin keluar, melihat Ichii yang terlihat begitu khawatir. _'Sudah mulai menyukai orang ini, ya, Ichii?'_ Pertanyaan itu terlintas di pikiran wanita berambut perak itu. _'Dan di sini aku mulai percaya kata orang-orang tentang kau sedingin sihir airmu.'_ Tapi, lalu Maria menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bercandanya nanti. Dia punya seseorang yang harus diselamatkan sekarang.

Maria tersentak menyadari sesuatu. "Jatuh dari jurang katamu? Jurang gunung itu?" tanyanya syok.

Ichii mengangguk.

Maria terpaku menatap pasiennya yang tengah berbaring di ranjang. Jurang gunung mereka itu jurang yang sangat mematikan. Bisa dibilang jika kau jatuh ke jurang itu, kau tak akan bisa meluncur dengan lancar dan mulus, karena ada banyaknya bebatuan yang menjorok ke tengah gunung. Tubuhmu akan menghantam dan terlontar dari satu batu ke batu yang lain sampai kau mendarat di dasar jurang. Benar-benar mukjizat orang ini masih hidup.

Tapi, kenapa orang ini bisa berada di atas jurang? Maria terdiam. Jangan-jangan orang ini diburu para 'E' sampai ke atas jurang sana?

Kalau memang begitu, itu gawat. Dia membuat catatan mental untuk memberitahu Takamiya agar bersiap-siap mengantisipasi serangan 'E', setelah dia selesai mengobati orang ini.

"Kita mulai sekarang, Ichii. Aku akan memotong bajunya. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," mulai Maria, tangannya mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Ichii mengikat bandana untuk menutupi kedua matanya, sebelum menggerakan jemari kedua tangannya, air berwarna kebiruan transparan muncul. Air murni. Jenis air yang bisa menyembuhkan.

Maria memotong seluruh pakaian orang itu. Dimulai dari mantel hitam, kemeja putih, dan kaus biru, lalu disusul celana hitam yang sudah tidak begitu terbentuk lagi.

"Kita mulai membenahi struktur tulangnya."

Maria melambaikan tangannya. "Healing Wind." Angin mengelilingi lengan sampai sikunya. Dia lalu mengarahkan angin itu menuju gumpalan air yang berada di antara kedua tangan Ichii, sebelum Ichii mengarahkan perpaduan air dan angin penyembuh itu mengitari tubuh pasien.

Maria mendengarkan kembali pergerakan tulang dan aliran darah. Air dan angin penyembuh masuk melalui pori-pori, menyatu dengan darah, perlahan memperbaiki jaringan-jaringan dan tulang-tulang yang rusak.

"Yang seimbang. Pelan-pelan…" Maria mengarahkan. Dia melihat gerakan tangan Ichii yang dengan anggun mengendalikan elemen penyembuh. "Tahan, Ichii." Gerakan tangan Ichii terhenti. "Oke, lanjutkan, tapi dengan lembut namun kuat. Kau tidak ingin menekan apapun yang terlalu rapuh, kan?"

"Sekarang, tambahkan sedikit tekanan di kepalanya. Yang lembut, Ichii, yang lembut," kata Maria di saat struktur tulang-tulang pasien benar dan semua fragment tulang keluar dari organ-organ dalam. Nampan metal yang terletak di atas meja dipenuhi dengan serpihan-serpihan tulang yang keluar dari luka-luka pasien. Nafas pasien yang tadinya terdengar berat, kini menjadi tenang dan lancar. Bagus, Ichii. Maria mengamati pergerakan air dan udara yang dikendalikan Ichii. Sangat bagus. Aliran kedua elemen menenangkan laju darah di kepala pasien, melancarkan aliran darah yang menggumpal di otak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ichii? Apa kau masih bisa melanjutkan?"

Ichii menghela nafas. "Yeah."

"Baiklah, Ichii. Ini tahap terakhir. Ayo lakukan."

Aliran air bergerak dengan cekatan di dalam nadi, membersihkan darah kotor dan racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh, memperbaiki kembali jaringan dan arteri yang sobek, dan menyejukkan syaraf yang trauma dari jatuh. Setelah semua aliran air keluar dari tubuh pasien, angin melingkupinya, perlahan menyembuhkan luka-luka luar dan lebam-lebam yang menghiasi tubuh.

Ichii terengah-engah setelah sesi pengobatan selesai. Dia menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Pengobatan kali ini sangat sulit, itu menandakan bahwa luka-luka orang itu sudah di luar batas tubuh manusia bisa menahannya. Dia melihat Maria mengambil baskom dan mengisinya dengan air.

"Maaf, kau harus melakukan pengobatan, Ichii," ujar Maria, mengambil waslap dan mencelupkannya ke dalam air. "Itu pasti sangat memberatkan tubuhmu."

Ichii menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tahu kakak masih lelah dari serangan 'E' dua minggu lalu."

Maria tersenyum lembut, tangannya perlahan mengelap tubuh pasien. Kedua mata merahnya mengamati bentuk tato yang tercetak di leher pasien. "Tidurlah dulu, adik. Istirahatkanlah dulu tubuhmu."

Itu hal terakhir yang Ichii dengar, sebelum dia menutup matanya, dan membiarkan lelap membawanya pergi.

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryuu merasa seperti melayang dalam ruang yang tanpa batas. Di dalam kegelapan, dia menghubungkan potongan-potongan cahaya, warna, dan suara, sampai tiba-tiba dia terbangun, namun hanya samar-samar.<p>

Dia membuka matanya, bayangan-bayangan buram terlihat, bercampur dengan campuran warna dan suara yang begitu tidak jelas sampai itu terasa seperti mendengarkan seseorang bicara melalui tiga lapis dinding penghalang.

"…dengar aku… dengar… aku…?" Bayangan putih dan perak menyambut pandangannya. Dia menyipitkan matanya, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya.

Hidungnya mencium aroma masakan dan herbal. Dia mencoba duduk, namun rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyergapnya, membuat pandangannya menjadi putih. Dengan samar, dia mendengar dirinya sendiri mengerang.

"Sssssh… jangan memaksakan diri." Dia merasakan tangan menyentuh dadanya, mendorongnya lembut agar berbaring. Sesuatu yang menyejukkan menyapu kulitnya, sedikit meredakan sakit yang melandanya.

"Siapa…?" tanyanya, terdengar berbisik.

"Ssssh… ssssh… tidurlah." Zero merasakan lelap mengundangnya. "Kau belum siap. Tidurlah lagi."

* * *

><p>Maria memandang mata pasiennya yang perlahan menutup. Dia lalu menekan satu jari di dahi orang itu dan membiarkan sihir udaranya menyusup dalam syaraf lebih dalam.<p>

Jejak sihir terlacak. Kedua alis Maria menaut serius. Orang ini selain mengalami luka fisik, dia juga mengalami luka dari sihir, sihir hitam tingkat tinggi. '_Dan…'_ Maria merasakan suatu gemuruh di dalam diri pasien. _'Orang ini juga memiliki sihir. Sihir yang sangat kuat.'_ Dia mengerjap, sementara dia merasakan aliran darah yang menderu deras bagai air terjun. _'Apa ini?'_ Tangannya menekan-nekan dada pasien. _'Dia terasa manusia, tapi juga bukan manusia.'_ Dia mendekatkan hidungnya, membaui aroma darah yang keluar dari pori. _'Ini…!'_ Kedua matanya membelalak kaget, dia tersentak ke belakang. _'Dia vampir?! Tapi… dia juga bau manusia!'_ Dia menatap tak percaya. _'Vampir akan tetap berbau vampir walau dia dulunya manusia. Manusia, walau dia disentuh vampir dalam waktu lama, walau dia diberi darah vampir tanpa mengubahnya menjadi vampir, masih akan tetap berbau manusia.'_ Wajahnya mengeras serius. _'Tapi, orang ini… dia berbau manusia dan juga vampir! Terlebih lagi…'_ Maria menggigit bibirnya. _'Bau orang ini sama denganku. _Pureblood vampire._'_ Dia kembali menciumi leher pasiennya. _'Ya, tidak salah lagi! Darah orang ini tercium bau manusia dan _pureblood vampire_! Ini mustahil! Baru kali ini aku menemui sesuatu yang seperti ini!'_

Maria menekan telapak tangannya di dahi pasiennya. Dia harus memastikan sesuatu, dan dia rela mengambil resiko masuk semakin dalam dan semakin dalam menuju alam bawah sadar orang ini.

Sebuah sensasi seperti masuk ke dalam terowongan gelap terasa olehnya, dan akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang ada di ujung terowongan. Kehampaan. Jurang kehampaan yang mengerikan, yang siap menelannya kapanpun. Maria tersentak kembali sembari terkesiap keras, tangan yang menyentuh dahi pasiennya menjadi kaku dan dingin.

"Ya, Tuhan!" Maria terengah-engah, tubuhnya gemetar kencang sementara dia bergeser menjauh dari pasien untuk sedetik. Dia pernah merasakan kehampaan yang mengerikan seperti itu sebelumnya, dulu sekali, di dalam ingatan yang tidak ingin dia kunjungi lagi. Untuk melihat ketiadaan itu berada dalam diri orang ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak sama sekali dia duga. "Siapa… yang telah menghancurkan jiwamu seperti itu?" tanyanya, air mata mengalir dari mata merah muda miliknya. "Oh… gadis yang malang…"

**To Be Continue…**

**A/N :**

Author : (facetable)

Noir : (sweatdrop) Bukan facepalm, ya?

Author : (still facetable) I'm beat…

Noir : ('==) Jadi nyambut para reader, nggak, nih? Atau gw aja yang ngomong?

Author : (melambaikan tangan) Kau saja.

Noir : (smile at reader) (^_^) Selamat datang di "Three Thousand Roses" Radio. Kenalin, nama gw Noir! Dan gw di sini buat gantiin Author ngejawab review-review kalian!

###

**To Ryuucchi :**

Noir : (gaya pedagang) (^o^)/ Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Anda baik banget, deh! Makasih atas dukungannya!

Author : (mumble)

Noir : Dan Author bilang dia sangat senang Anda menyukai fic ini!

Author : (mumble mumble)

Noir : Author juga bilang, dia akan berusaha untuk membuat fic ini bisa memuaskan Anda dan para reader lainnya!

###

**To Yoichidea Syhufellrs :**

Noir : Makasih udah mau review! (^o^0 Nggak apa-apa nggak login juga! Author biasanya kalau ngasih review juga nggak pake login!

###

**To Ayakira :**

Noir : (bows) Terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya. (grin) Dan Anda udah tahu sekarang siapa yang nolongin Zero, kan? Biarpun masih bisa dibilang misterius!

Author : (mumble)

Noir : Maklum! Pikirannya Author itu kalau buat cerita, susah ditebak!

###

Noir : (bows like gentleman) Terima kasih banyak buat reader sekalian, udah baca fic ini! Maaf karena Author membuat Anda semua menunggu lama kelanjutan fic!

Author : (mumble mumble)

Noir : Author bilang dia minta maaf kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan Anda! Tapi dia berusaha akan membuatnya lebih baik! Ngomong-ngomong… (ngelirik kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Maria) Itu… nggak salah ngetik?

Author : (mumble mumble mumble)

Noir : SUMPAH?! ELO MAU NGEBUAT ZERO ITU 'DIA'?!

Author : (mumble mumble)

Noir : Tapi-!

Author : (mumble)

Noir : (nutup mulut) Ah! Sori! (smile at reader) ('^_^)\ Maaf udah ngasih spoiler! Nggak sengaja! Sori banget! OH! Dan terakhir! (menjentikkan jari, merpati + confetti + banner keluar) PLEASE REVIEW IF DON'T MIND! (Kaito KID's grin)

….

…

…

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **_**Vampire Knight isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>I stood still, vision blurring, and in that moment, I heard my heart break. It was a small, clean sound, like the snapping of a flower's stem."<strong>  
><strong>―<strong>_**Diana Gabaldon**__**,**__**Dragonfly in Amber**_

.

.

**THREE THOUSAND ROSES**

**PART 02**

**.**

**.**

Dia merasa seperti dia tengah mengambang di permukaan air yang gelap. Dia mencoba terlepas dan keluar dari air tersebut, untuk bernafas, melihat, dan mendengar lagi. Namun air yang mengitarinya begitu berat… dia tak bahkan tak bisa bergerak. Tetapi dia terus mencoba dan mencoba karena dia tidak mau tenggelam semakin dalam.

Terkadang dia cukup dekat untuk merasakan sesuatu. Dia bisa mendengar suara yang lembut membicarakan hal-hal, tentang obat-obatan, tentang penyerangan, bahkan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti. Biasanya suara itu dibarengi dengan sensasi kehangatan, bagaikan dipeluk, disentuh dengan lembut oleh seorang ibu.

Dia merasakan seseorang memegang tangannya. Terkadang tangan tersebut terasa ramping dan lembut, tetapi terkadang juga terasa kasar dan besar. Dia mencoba membalas sentuhan itu, mencoba berbicara, namun segalanya memudar kembali dan kegelapan menyelimutinya lagi. Dan setiap kali hal itu terjadi, dia merasa begitu takut karena dia merasa seperti dia memudar dan tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya, tidak tahu apa dia bisa kembali ke permukaan lagi. Terasa seperti air gelap itu ingin merebutnya, ingin membawanya menuju tempat dimana dia tak akan bisa kembali lagi.

"_**Zeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrroooooooo!"**_

Dia tersentak mendengar suara perempuan berteriak.

Siapa…?

"_**Tidak, Zero! Jawablah! Kumohon!"**_

Yuuki…

"_**Kumohon jawab aku, Zero!"**_

Tidak! Jangan kemari, Yuuki! Larilah! Selamatkan dirimu!

"_**Tidak, Aidou-senpai! Lepaskan! Aku harus menyelamatkan Zero!"**_

Lari! Jangan hiraukan aku!

"_**Zero!"**_

Aku…

Suara-suara itu terus menggema di sekelilingnya, terus-menerus mengingatkan pada kegagalan yang dirinya sendiri tak bisa ampuni. Dia berdiri di dalam air selama entah berapa lama, dia ingin bergerak, dia ingin bicara. Kalaupun ini adalah kematian, dia ingin hidup, setidaknya sampai dia memastikan dengan yakin bahwa Yuuki aman dan selamat.

Air yang mengelilinginya terasa dingin namun juga lembut, bagaikan pelukan yang dingin dan menenangkan. Anehnya, dia merasakan penghiburan di dalam air ini. Penghiburan yang menyejukkan… sekaligus mengerikan.

Cahaya sedikit menyilaukan kedua matanya. Permukaan kembali mendekat. Dia mencoba meraih cahaya itu, tangannya bergerak-gerak berusaha menggapai di tengah beratnya air. Dia bisa mendengar suara lagi. "…herbalnya. Kita sudah kehabisan bunga krisan juga. Dan sekalian tolong bilang pada Akito-san untuk lebih memperkuat area kanan."

Siapa…?

Suara itu terdengar asing, namun juga familiar. Suara yang sangat lembut dan baik.

Kegelapan kembali menyelimutinya, membuatnya panik. Dia menggapai-gapai dengan cepat, mencari cahaya yang hangat tadi, berusaha tidak mempedulikan membekunya air.

Dia tersentak ketika merasakan jemari yang kasar menelusup ke dalam jemarinya. Kehangatan kembali menjalarinya. Suara kembali terdengar, namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini suara yang terdengar adalah suara lelaki. "…ingin tahu siapa kau. Apa kau salah satu anggota klan kami? Aku sempat berpikir begitu, karena melihat kau memiliki karakteristik yang hanya dimiliki keluarga kami."

Lagi, kegelapan dan dinginnya air menghapus kehangatan yang tersisa. Derak rantai menggema di telinganya, kelopak berwarna merah berterbangan mengelilinginya bagaikan salju darah. Rantai melingkarinya bagaikan penjara, sebelum berubah menjadi sulur berduri berwarna keperakan, menyusup melalui lengannya, membelit kaki dan tubuhnya. Darah mengalir dari luka akibat duri. Dia menggertakkan gigi, melihat sulur tersebut menancap semakin dalam sehingga menembus kulit dan dagingnya. Dia berteriak, menjerit ketika sulur tersebut akhirnya memotong tubuhnya.

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata violet tersentak terbuka, gumpalan udara terlihat dari nafas berat yang keluar dari mulutnya sementara kulitnya merasakan keringat dingin yang membanjir mengalir. Pandangannya yang kabur perlahan semakin jelas, terpaku menatap langit-langit kayu yang sepertinya sudah agak tua. Cahaya mentari terlukis dalam perpaduan warna merah, kuning, dan madu, di langit-langit dan di udara.<p>

Zero menggerakkan tangannya dan mengernyit, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menjalarinya, membuat dirinya menggigit bibir untuk menahan jeritan kesakitan yang mau keluar dari tenggorokkannya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, kali ini dia menghiraukan rasa sakit yang tajam. Dia duduk, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Di mana…?

Ruangan tempatnya berada terlihat sangat asing namun juga familiar. Ruangan bergaya tradisional jepang, walau furniture yang berada di dalamnya bergaya campuran Jepang dan Eropa. Mata violetnya menatap sebuah cermin dan lemari buku yang cukup besar di samping rak, terlihat buku-buku, gulungan, botol-botol, dan peralatan lainnya, tersimpan rapi di sana. Pandangannya tak luput dari beberapa peralatan yang tak asing baginya.

Zero mengerjap.

Apa dia berada di rumah sakit? Atau dia berada di rumah seseorang yang memiliki dokter pribadi?

Dia mengigit bibirnya. Rasa sakitnya terasa lagi, walau tidak separah sebelumnya. Tangannya menyentuh perban yang melilit lehernya. Tidak ada yang salah, perban yang melilit lehernya tidak longgar, dan dia tidak merasakan darah membasahi perban yang berarti lukanya tidak terbuka.

Hm…?

Tunggu sebentar.

Zero meraba-raba tubuhnya. Dia merasakan kasarnya tekstur perban di ujung jemarinya, namun dia juga merasakan ada yang ganjil. Sensasi menggelitik terasa di ujung jemarinya yang menyentuh kulit.

Sesuatu benar-benar ada yang salah.

Kedua alisnya menaut serius.

Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tubuhnya?

Keringat dingin mengalir. Dia merasakan firasat aneh. Dengan jemarinya yang gemetar, dia perlahan menarik perban yang melilit dadanya. Mata violetnya, dengan penuh keraguan, mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sesuatu yang menjadi keganjilan di tubuhnya.

Dia membelalak ngeri sekaligus syok.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"<p>

Kepala Ichii sontak menoleh menuju arah suara teriakan yang membuatnya kaget dan menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan salju yang menutupi jalan. Kedua matanya menerawang, sebelah alisnya terangkat, merasa heran apa yang membuat orang itu berteriak sekeras itu.

"Sepertinya pasien kita sudah bangun." Ichii melihat Maria berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah mereka. "Apa kau mau tetap di sini atau ikut denganku, Ichii?" tanya Maria, langkahnya terhenti sesaat.

Ichii menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bimbang antara melanjutkan pekerjaannya atau melihat pasien misterius yang membuatnya penasaran. Tetapi dia menggeleng. "Aku akan ke sana setelah pekerjaanku selesai, Maria-neesama."

Maria tersenyum. Ichii selalu serius, dan mengerjakan sesuatu tidak setengah-setengah. Hanya saja karena sifatnya yang seperti itu, terkadang Maria heran juga, kemana perginya anak kecil yang manis yang suka tertawa itu?

"Baiklah," kata Maria, tersenyum. "Oh, dan jika kau melihat Akito-san kebetulan lewat sini, bilang padanya untuk memperingatkan warga lainnya. Malam ini sepertinya akan turun badai."

Ichii mengangguk sembari tangannya kembali membersihkan salju.

* * *

><p>Zero bangkit dari ranjangnya, tersandung sedikit karena kedua kakinya masih lemah untuk bahkan berdiri. Memakan waktu sangat lama sebelum akhirnya dia mampu sampai ke tempat dimana cermin besar berada.<p>

Mengesampingkan cahaya yang remang-remang, dia bisa melihat pantulannya dengan jelas.

Dia menggosok mata dan wajahnya dengan rasa tak percaya, berharap bahwa dia hanya berhalusinasi. Namun, ketika dia melihat cermin kembali dan tidak ada perubahan, dia menjadi yakin bahwa itu nyata.

Wajahnya… masih sama seperti sebelumnya, satu-satunya yang berubah adalah struktur wajahnya sekarang menjadi lebih lembut. Tetapi rambutnya, walau masih berwarna perak, sekarang tergerai panjang sampai pertengahan pahanya. Dan sementara dia memeriksa lebih ke bawah – di sini dia menempatkan tangannya di dada dan pertengahan selangkangannya – dia menemukan bukti yang bahkan lebih meyakinkan.

Oh… dia tidak yakin apa dia ingin menjerit, menangis, tertawa sinting, atau pingsan lagi.

Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokkannya, memaksanya mengeluarkan suara tercekik yang pelan. "Oh, _fuck_…"

Karena sosok yang terefleksikan di cermin di hadapannya jelas-jelas sosok perempuan.

'_Apa yang terjadi…?!'_

Oh, yeah! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Dia ingat sekali bahwa dia itu laki-laki… TULEN! Lalu kenapa tubuhnya menjadi tubuh perempuan? Apa ini mimpi? Tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Tapi, kenapa?! Tidakkah hidupnya sudah cukup menderita tanpa dia menjadi perempuan?!

Dia pasti sudah langsung menuduh Kuran brengsek itu penyebabnya, kalau bukan karena dia ingat bahwa Kuran tidak ada di dekat dia yang sedang melindungi Yuuki dari perburuan yang dilakukan oleh para penyihir.

"_**SEMPITERNA MUTIATO SEXUS!"**_

Kedua mata Zero tersentak melebar. Dia ingat sekarang, penyihir yang menjadi lawan terakhirnya meneriakkan mantra sebelum kematiannya.

Penyihir bangsat.

Dia pernah sekilas membaca tentang sihir-sihir latin. Sempiterna Mutiato Sexus, sihir yang dibuat oleh salah satu vampir _pureblood_ karena kurangnya vampir wanita di Irlandia pada zaman _ancestor_, sihir ini mengubah tubuh laki-laki menjadi perempuan, dan maksudnya 'mengubah' itu benar-benar 'mengubah', perubahan bukan hanya dari luar tapi juga di dalamnya, orang yang terkena mantra ini selain tubuhnya menjadi tubuh perempuan, mereka juga akan punya organ-organ dan alat reproduksi yang hanya dimiliki perempuan.

Dia mengumpat lagi. Sihir ini permanen, dengan kata lain dia tak akan pernah menjadi laki-laki lagi.

Dan lalu, seperti hal-hal belum cukup melimpah di pikirannya, dia bisa merasakan sansasi menusuk menggelitik lehernya.

Vampir.

Kedua matanya menerawang berbahaya. Dia melihat pintu terbuka, melihat sosok wanita berambut perak yang sama seperti miliknya masuk.

"Ah… kau sudah sadar."

Tatapan mata Zero menyatu dengan aura membunuh ke arah wanita berambut perak yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Tubuhnya menegang waspada dengan sensasi familiar menyesakkan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Instingnya berteriak begitu kencang sampai dia merasa pusing.

_**Pureblood! Bahaya! Bunuh!**_

Wanita itu meringis. "Itu kedengaran klise. Tentu saja kau sudah bangun, benar-benar bodoh aku ini." Dia menjitak pelan kepalanya sendiri.

Sikap waspada Zero tetap tidak berubah. Dia menatap tajam menuju wanita _pureblood_ yang melangkah mendekatinya. Namun dia kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Kau terdengar familiar." Zero menelengkan kepalanya, mengamati penampilan wanita itu. Gaun terusan berwarna putih berbalut jaket bulu abu-abu menutupi tubuh ramping wanita itu, tangannya memegang sebuah keranjang bambu berisi dedaunan yang tersangga di pinggangnya, rambut peraknya ditata dengan gaya gelungan kepang, membuat wanita itu terlihat sedikit lebih tua dengan wajah remajanya itu. "Kau ada di sana ketika aku…"

"Ketika kau terbangun pertama kali…" potong wanita itu. Dia lalu tersenyum lembut, sembari jemarinya dengan cekatan mengikat dedaunan herbal dari keranjang. "Dan aku ada di sini karena ini rumahku." Dia menyangkutkan ikatan herbal, sebelum berjalan mendekati Zero. Kaki telanjangnya menginjak lantai kayu dengan tenang seakan tidak merasakan dingin yang merambat. "Namaku Maria. Aku _healer_ sekaligus tabib di desa ini… atau sesuatu seperti itu. Aku lebih bergantung pada sihir penyembuhanku, sebenarnya." Dia meringis, sementara sebelah tangannya terjulur menuju Zero. "Siapa namamu?"

Zero mundur selangkah, menjauh dari uluran tangan yang berniat menyentuhnya. "Zero," kata Zero, terdengar sedikit dingin. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. "Kau vampir."

Wanita itu menghiraukan nada dan sikap dingin Zero, tangannya masih terjulur sampai akhirnya berhasil menyentuh dahi Zero untuk memeriksa temperatur. "Ya, aku vampir. Tapi begitu juga kau."

Sepasang mata violet melebar, tubuh Zero semakin menegang.

"Jangan salah mengerti." Wanita itu berbisik lembut, merasakan tubuh Zero menegang. "Aku mengetahuinya ketika aku mengobatimu." Dia menarik kembali tangannya. "Tenanglah. Kau aman di sini. Buat tubuhmu santai, atau luka-lukamu kembali terbuka." Dia berbalik, dan melangkah menuju salah satu lemari yang menyimpan obat-obatan.

Zero memperhatikan wanita yang tengah menumbuk sesuatu… yang sepertinya adalah obat. Wanita itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Maria Kurenai. Dia menempelkan tangannya ke dinding, mencoba menopang tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh karena kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhnya. Tapi itu mustahil, karena terakhir kali dia bertemu Maria, gadis itu masih remaja, sedangkan wanita ini terlihat sebaya dengan Shizuka Hio.

Jemarinya berkedut menyadari sesuatu. "Apa kau…" Suaranya terdengar serak. Dia terbatuk-batuk, sebelum mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. "Apa kau Hio?" tanyanya merasa tidak yakin. Wanita ini selain mirip dengan Maria Kurenai, dia juga mirip dengan Zero. Walau Zero tidak mau menerimanya, Keluarga Kiryuu dan Keluarga Hio memang memiliki ciri dan karakteristik fisik yang sangat mirip. Kurenai memang juga memiliki karakteristik yang sama, tetapi itu hanya karena ibunya berasal dari keluarga Hio. Menurut informasi yang didapatkannya, Kurenai tidak memiliki saudara dan ibunya telah lama meninggal. Wanita ini vampir _pureblood_, yang berarti hanya tinggal satu pilihan; Keluarga Hio. Tetapi…

Maria menghentikan gerakannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Zero, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi serius. "Eh? Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Maria terkejut. "Ya, nama lengkapku Maria Hio. Apa kamu teman Keluarga Hio?"

Mata Zero melebar. Mustahil! Itu tidak mungkin, karena…

…Keluarga Hio mati bersamaan dengan musnahnya Shizuka.

Lama tidak mendengar jawaban dari pasiennya, Maria menggerakkan bahunya, dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, melewatkan kelip ekspresi syok dan tidak percaya di balik wajah lelah Zero. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Zero tersentak, dia mengerjap sementara pikirannya berusaha memproses informasi yang baru didapatkannya. "Seperti… seseorang menjatuhkanku dari atas jurang tertinggi dan menghantam batu berkali-kali." Zero bergumam tanpa intonasi, raut wajahnya kembali tanpa ekspresi. Pikirannya kembali berputar mengenai identitas wanita tabib yang tengah bekerja itu. Apa dia luput dalam penyelidikkannya? Dari informasi yang selama ini dia kumpulkan, Keluarga Hio sudah tidak ada lagi, dan tidak ada lagi anggotanya yang diasingkan. _Heck,_ bahkan selama Shizuka masih hidup, hanya wanita itu satu-satunya anggota Keluarga Hio yang tersisa, kecuali Maria Kurenai.

Mungkin lebih baik dia diam saja dan menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kenyataannya, yang kau katakan tadi memang terjadi padamu." Suara Maria membuyarkan pikiran Zero. "Adikku melihatmu… jatuh dari atas jurang gunung tertinggi…" Ekspresi wajah Maria mengandung tanda tanya, dan dibalik itu, perasaan curiga sejelas langit cerah.

"Masa?" tanya Zero, pura-pura kaget. Dia tahu bahwa dia jatuh dari jurang, dan saat tubuhnya menghantam batu… oh… rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Jika bukan karena Bloody Rose, dia pasti sudah mati di tempat.

"Bloody Rose!" teriak Zero, panik. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru, membuatnya jatuh karena kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemas.

Maria yang melihat itu, langsung dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Zero. "Whoa, whoa! Ada apa?!" Dia lalu mengangkat tubuh pasiennya, dan membawanya ke ranjang. "Bodohnya aku ini. Tubuhmu masih sangat lemah, tentu saja kau belum sanggup untuk berjalan ke ranjang sendiri," umpatnya pelan, dalam hati menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia lalu menuangkan suatu cairan dari termos ke gelas, sebelum duduk tepat di sebelah Zero. "Minum ini," ujarnya lembut, sembari membantu Zero menyandar di sandaran kayu ranjang. "Madu dan jahe. Itu seharusnya membantumu merasa lebih baik." Dia menunggu sampai Zero menghabiskan minumannya, sebelum berkata lagi. "Sekarang, katakan apa yang membuatmu panik."

"Blo…" Zero terbatuk, menyingkirkan serak di suaranya. "Bloody Rose. Di mana?"

Maria menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bloody Rose?" tanyanya bingung, sebelum kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah. "Oh! Maksudmu pistol perak itu?!"

Zero menyesap lagi minumannya, dan hampir mendengkur sementara kehangatan yang manis menyelimuti lidahnya, mengaliri kerongkongannya menuju perutnya dan menghangatkan segalanya dari ujung jari kakinya sampai ke kepalanya. Dia tidak menyadari seberapa buruk kondisi tubuhnya sendiri sebelum minuman jahe-madu ini membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Senjata itu saat ini ada di tempat adikku, karena hanya dia yang bisa menyentuhnya. Aku heran senjata apa itu, karena aku tak bisa menyentuhnya terlebih lagi memegangnya. Setiap kali aku mencoba menyentuhnya, selalu ada listrik menyengatku," ujar Maria, mengernyit mengingat saat listrik menyetrum tangannya. Walaupun lukanya sudah sembuh, kulitnya masih terasa sensitif, padahal dia vampir yang memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang cepat.

Zero melirik wanita di sebelahnya. Wajar saja Bloody Rose bereaksi, wanita ini vampir, _pureblood,_ lagi. "Tunggu… adikmu? Maksudmu adikmu bisa memegangnya?" Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Adik wanita ini juga vampir _pureblood_, kan? Kecuali kalau si adik itu tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan wanita ini, dan adalah seorang manusia.

Maria mengangguk. "Iya." Dia lalu bangkit berdiri. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil adikku kemari. Aku yakin pekerjaannya sudah selesai sekarang," ujarnya terakhir kali, senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya, sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan.

Zero terdiam, pegangannya di gelasnya mengerat. Suasana di ruangan menjadi hening setelah Maria pergi, dan tiba-tiba dia merasa sepi, merasa sendirian di tanah asing, tersesat dan kebingungan di tempat yang bukan miliknya.

Pikirannya kembali kepada Yuuki. Yuuki… bagaimana dia sekarang? Apa dia berhasil lolos dari sana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Ujung matanya menangkap surat kabar yang terlipat di atas meja. **NAGOYA HANGUS TERBAKAR** terhampar di halaman depan dengan huruf yang ditebalkan. Kedua mata Zero membelalak.

Nagoya?

Dia pernah membaca sekilas tentang Nagoya. Nagoya adalah salah satu kota perfektur di Jepang. _'Tapi…'_ batin Zero, horor dan perasaan bingung berkecamuk dalam dirinya. _'Kota Nagoya sudah terhapus dari peta sejak sepuluh ribu tahun lalu karena serangan _pureblood_ dan level E.'_

Apa-apaan ini?! Kertas surat kabar itu juga tidak terlihat lebih lama dari beberapa hari, malah masih terlihat sangat baru.

"Zero! Zero! Ada apa?"

Dengan sentakan, Zero menoleh, mendapati Maria telah kembali. "Ah, maaf. Aku hanya…"

Maria melihat ke arah surat kabar di atas meja. "Kenapa dengan koran itu?" tanyanya, mengambil koran dan memberikannya pada Zero. "Soal pistolmu, adikku sedang mengambilnya sekarang. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang kemari."

Zero segera membuka surat kabar itu, mata violetnya bergerak-gerak membaca dengan cepat. "Ini koran kapan?"

Wajah Maria menunjukkan kebingungan. "Ini koran minggu lalu. Tanggalnya di sana, lihat?"

Mata Zero semakin lebar. Tertulis dengan jelas di sisi kanan atas tanggal surat kabar tersebut.

2 Desember 2045.

2045…

Perasaan takut menyergapnya.

Mustahil.

"Zero! Zero, ada masalah apa?!" teriak Maria, melihat tubuh Zero kaku tak bergerak. Panik menyelimutinya ketika Zero masih tidak menjawab.

Zero tidak mendengar apapun, tatapan matanya masih terpaku pada tanggal biadab yang tercetak dengan polosnya di surat kabar yang dia cengkeram erat.

Ini mustahil…

Jika ini benar, itu berarti dia…

Pikirannya berputar dengan sangat kencang, membuat kepalanya terasa sakit dan mengambang.

Dia kembali ke masa lalu.

Itulah pikiran terakhirnya sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya kembali.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N :**

Author : HALOHA, MINNA! SELAMAT DATANG DI "REVIEW RADIO"! (niup terompet)

All : (natap aneh ke arah Author)

Yuuki : (bisik-bisik ke Noir) Pst! Author kenapa? Kok, OOC gitu. ('OAO)

Noir : (shrugged) ┐(O_O')┌ Kayaknya kabelnya ada yang putus, deh. Tapi, kesampingkan dulu soal Author, ada hal yang lebih penting dibanding dia. (ngelirik takut ke arah Zero)

Zero : (aura gelap + nafsu membunuh + background api terbakar + efek petir menyambar)

Kaname : (facepalm sambil nahan ketawa)

Noir : ( OAO) Oh my God! Kaname mau ketawa! Apa Zero jadi cewek benar-benar lucu banget sampai ngebuat SANG Kaname Kuran tertawa?

Yuuki : (sweatdrop) Erm… ('=_=)a Kayaknya begitu.

Noir : Yah… pokoknya… (merinding, mencoba menghiraukan delik membunuh dari Zero) Kita jawab review dulu!

###

**To UzumakiKagari :**

Noir : Sekarang kamu sudah tahu siapa yang disebut 'gadis', kan? (nunjuk cerita)

Yuuki : (^_^) Author jangan diminta untuk update cepat! Soalnya dia itu nggak bisa disuruh update cepat!

Noir : Kalau dulu, sih, dia bisa. Duuuuuluuu sekali. Once upon a time. Zaman dahulu kala.

###

**To evilsmirk Rizhuu :**

Noir : (omongan kayak tukang sirkus) Terima kasih, terima kasih! Dan nggak apa-apa lebay juga! Maaf, Author sekali lagi nggak bisa jawab review karena sekarang dia lagi gila! (ngelirik Author yang ketawa-ketawa lagi lari-lari setengah bugil dikejar Angry-Zero)

Yuuki : (sweatdrop kuadrat) Anou… tadi pagi Author makan apa, ya?

Noir : (mikir) Umm… kayaknya… permen dua kantong gara-gara habis begadang.

Yuuki : Oh… pantes…

Noir : Oke! Kalimat "menghancurkanmu jiwamu" itu emang typo! Author berterima kasih sekali udah dikasih tahu! Dan terakhir… (baca review) Kapan Kaname muncul? (noleh ke Kaname) Itu dia sudah muncul, dan lagi OOC banget soalnya dia ketawa ngakak gulung-gulung.

Yuuki : (facepalm + blushing) Onii-sama…

Noir : (nepuk bahu Yuuki) Turut prihatin, Yuuki. Gw ngerti perasaan elo. Emang susah punya kakak yang sinting gaje.

###

**To Evanthe Belnezef :**

Noir : (stoic mode) Spoiler, neng.

Yuuki : (ikut stoic mode) Pertanyaan kedua juga spoiler.

Author : ALL ARE SPOILEEEEEERS! (ngegantung di sulur pohon ala tarzan)

Zero : Turun kau, Author bejat! Sialan kau! Seenaknya ngebuat gw jadi cewek!

Author : (meletin lidah) Wee! Nggak mau! (teriak ala tarzan) AAAAAUUUUOO UOOOOO!

Zero : (ngejar Author) Fuck you!

Author : Sori! Gw nggak tertarik sama cowok gay!

Zero : SIAPA YANG ELO SEBUT GAY, BRENGSEK!

Kaname : (ngakak) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (mukul-mukul kursi)

Noir : (mata menerawang) Yuuki…

Yuuki : Hm?

Noir : Kakak elo semalem elo kasih darahnya siapa?

Yuuki : (minum teh dengan tenang) Monkey D Luffy.

###

**To HaeUKE :**

Noir : Zero sebenarnya laki-laki, kok. Cuma karena si penyihir ngeguna-gunain dia, dia jadi cewek.

Yuuki : Ternyata ada juga mantra yang bisa ngerubah gender. Vampir pureblood emang sinting. Tapi aku jadi pengen coba.

Noir : Buat apa?

Yuuki : Aku penasaran gimana aku kalau jadi cowok.

Noir : Ah… Kalau nggak salah Author nyiapin plotnya, tuh. Ficnya Kanamexfem!Zero, KanamexYuuki, fem!Zeroxmale!Yuuki. Tapi nggak tahu kapan bakal dikembangin.

Yuuki : Hm… jadi penasaran. (sontak noleh) Tunggu dulu! ('OAO) Berarti aku punya dua gender, dong!

Noir : ( -w-) Yuup~!

Yuuki : ( OAO)

###

**To devilluke ryu shin :**

Noir : (-w-) 'Dia' ya 'Dia'. Nanti juga ngerti, kok.

Yuuki : (masih syok)

Noir : Paling Zero ketemu Kaname-nya masih nanti. Sekitar chapter 15an, mungkin.

Yuuki : (masih kena culture shock)

Noir : (geplak kepala Yuuki) Woi, bangun!

Yuuki : (tersentak) Hah?! Ada apa?! (tolah-toleh)

###

Noir : (bows) Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview fic ini, Author sangat menghargainya.

Author : (gelantungan di atas pohon) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CATCH ME, GAYDAR!

Zero : (nembak Author) MAKAN INI! (meleset) Tch! Son of a bitch!

Kaname : (masih ngakak gulung-gulung di lantai)

Noir : (sweatdrop) Hiraukan mereka.

Yuuki : (^o^)/ And please review if don't mind!

…..

….

….

With the craziest crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
